A Night To Remember
by Anita Quinn
Summary: Anita tells Ghirahim about his past-the life he lived before Demise when he was first created. ((Warning Anita is an OC character!))


_**A Night To Remember…**_

_**Anita Knight**_

"Not enjoying the party, Sweet Heart?" Ghirahim came up from behind me, wrapping his arms around my chest.

I held onto his arm, continuing to look out at the stars above the garden. "You know I'm not one for parties, Ghirahim… I never have been…"

I heard him chuckle behind me, "No, you've never exactly been a little social butterfly…"

I glared at the doorway, "Besides, all the Demons here are pigs…" I could just imagine Ghirahim rolling his eyes behind me.

"Can't blame them for trying…" he held a gold goblet out towards me, filled with a red substance. "Considering you still haven't chosen a Mate yet…" I could hear the annoyance in his voice, "Master told you they'd try anything…" he paused, "…Care for a drink?"

I glared at him, raising an eyebrow, "Ghirahim, you know I don't drink…"

"It isn't liquor if that's what you're implying…" he held the goblet closer, "I haven't done anything to it, and I'm just being polite… besides even if it was, you couldn't get drunk off it…"

The only thing Demons could get physically drunk on was blood, but I still refused to drink anything that was near the form of liquor.

Ghirahim sighed, "You and your morals… come on now Darling, I'm not lying… it isn't liquor…"

I let my guard down, taking the cup and bringing it to my lips…

"It's blood…"

I dropped it, and the metal _clang_ could be heard probably to the other end of the castle. I crossed my arms, turning away from him, "Is there a reason you're trying to get me drunk?"

"Hmmm, besides the appealing idea of getting you into bed with me…"

I turned to leave and he flashed in front of me, holding my arms, "I'm joking." he looked at me for a moment before sighing, "Have you… considered ANY options?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I'd think my choice is kind of obvious…" I said, my voice cracking slightly. "How… Ghirahim, how much do you remember? About… you know…"

He crossed his arms, leaning against a statue, "Our past life? Or shall I say mine? You don't necessarily die…"

"You didn't either…"

Ghirahim shrugged, "Not much…" he paused.

"Do you remember people?"

"I don't remember my parents… Mostly I just remember you…" he paused, thinking… "That was all before… Master…"

"It was our wedding night…"

He looked up, and I could see some form of recollection taking place in his mind… "Wedding?"

"It's… like… a sort of ceremony, bonding two people together who… who love each other…" I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear nervously, trying to hold back tears… "Father wasn't always like this you know… it was the idea of the power he could gain with the Triforce that drove him to become evil… but… he needed a blade, one of equal power to The Master Sword and it's Sword Spirit…"

He smiled, showing his fangs. He was always so vain, proud… that part of his personality never really changed…

"The reason you can't remember parents is because you never had any… you were created before your sister, Fi, the Master Swords Sword Spirit, unlike her, you had a personality… Hylia later decided to create a Sword Spirit that would focus only on its duty alongside the Hero she'd choose… they knew my Father would do something…"

I couldn't hold back the tears, and they started to fall… Ghirahim ran to me, hugging me close. "Please…" he pleaded, "T-tell me more… Master never told me…"

I shook my head, not because I didn't want to tell him… because I had tried pushing the memory away so often, it was difficult to bring it up…

After so many years, I had finally been reunited with him… but he barely remembered anything about our time together, and he was intent solely on reviving my Father, his Master, in the hopes that he would gain the Triforce.

He may have been a mistake to Hylia and to the Goddesses as a Spirit when he was first created, but he wasn't a mistake to me. Ghirahim wasn't a Spirit or a Weapon; he was a person… the person I loved. We had grown up together, we had been inseparable… the time when he asked me to marry him had been the happiest moment of my life…

On the eve of our marriage, My Father attacked, bringing in his Demon Army. Demise was intent on taking the Triforce for his own… Hylia had managed to stop him, sending the newly created Master Sword and the Triforce to the heavens, nowadays known as Sky-loft, my old home…

My Father was soon after imprisoned, and he knew that the one chosen to be the Hero would someday wield the Master Sword and destroy him… so he stole Ghirahim, knowing that he was the Blade of Evil's Bane's perfect counterpart, an exact replica, both in power and strength… and my Father transformed him...

His memories of me that I could gather were simply that I was part of the key to reviving my Father… my Power would weaken the seal, thus enabling him to return to his full strength. That first time seeing him again in the Sky-View Temple in Faron woods… it was almost too much… I now stood alongside the Chosen Hero of the Goddesses, and my role was to Protect him… I could tell as we fought Ghirahim was holding back.

He was always holding back when I was around…

Over the course of the Hero's journey, I had met up with Ghirahim secretly, trying to piece things together… see if any sort of feelings towards me still remained… they did, but to him it was newfound love, love at first sight, perchance I had come to him from some marvelous dream of which he fabricated from his own mind, and he had said he could remember me as if from a distant memory… oh he couldn't even guess how much of that was true…

When the Hero had to fight my Father alone, he lost… I had struck the deal with my Father then and there, my only thought was for the Protection of Hylia's Reincarnation, Zelda, and the Hero's life and that I might get to be with Ghirahim again… when my Father accepted my proposal, it had been the happiest day of my life…

I re-counted the story to him through several gaps and pauses, trying to keep myself together, and through it all he simply listened, hugging me tighter, and I could see in his eyes that he remembered as I retold details and scenery and feelings, old times shared that could never be re-gained…

"Anita… Sweet Heart… I…" he cursed as tears began to fall from his eyes.

I smiled, laughing softly, wiping the tears away, letting my own fall to the grass, "Crying isn't a weakness… it simply shows that you've been strong for too long…"

He grinned mischievously, taking my hand and helping me to my feet. "Come with me…"

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the party…"

"UGH!" I groaned, wanting to stay outside where it was wide open spaces, just him and I, no large crowds of people whatsoever… and no random Demons hitting on me…

He chuckled, holding me close, "I just have a proposition to make… I'm certain Master will agree…"

"What kind of proposition?"

"Well… if you'll have me…" he got down on one knee before me, kissing my hand, "Princess Anita, my Goddess of Fire… would you do me the honor of becoming my Mate?"

My eyes grew wide, and more tears fell before I went into his arms, hugging him tightly; "Yes!" I sobbed happily, "A million times yes!"

He picked me up, carrying me bridal style back to the ballroom. "As I said, I'm certain Master will agree… however the other suitors…"

"Anyone who gets in your way, you know you'll just kill them." I said half-teasingly, rolling my eyes.

"Exactly."

The music stopped, along with the dancing as Ghirahim burst into the ballroom, holding my hand in his. "Master…" he bowed low before my Father as he sat on his throne, drink in hand as I curtsied. He smirked, bringing me closer, "I have a little proposal I'd like for you to hear… your daughter has finally chosen a Mate…"

I could see the shock and confusion on my Fathers face as he looked at me after this statement. I had made it pretty clear that I didn't fancy any of the Demons in his realm… "Go on…" he said, waving his hand, "Who did you choose?"

"Your Sword, Lord Ghirahim."

Ghirahim turned as several angry Demons growled, lunging at him. He merely raised an eyebrow, flicking his wrist and snapping his fingers. Daggers shot out from thin air, holding the attackers in place on the wall. He smirked, brandishing his sword, "I'm certain there will be no problem with it."

Demise smiled; leaning back in his throne, "No problem at all…" he gave a warning glare to the attackers on the wall. He smiled at me, something I rarely saw unless it was for a punishment… "I'm happy for you both…"

"Thank you, Master." He bowed again, drawing me close, kissing my cheek. "I think we'll retire to our rooms now if that is alright…"

My Father nodded, holding up his hand and the Demons fell to the ground. They bowed quickly as we passed, not willing to have a repeat of earlier.

Ghirahim closed the door, locking it with a snap of his fingers. Before I could turn, he was on top of me in a second, holding me down to the bed. He smiled down at me before licking my neck. "You do know how the bonding ritual is performed… correct?"

I nodded. We'd need to bite each other, transferring Demon venom into each other's blood systems… there was more to it, but Master said it would be best if I learned on the very night I was to be bonded… which wasn't for another couple of months. "You can't bite me yet…" I whispered, shivering from the feeling of his tongue on my neck.

He chuckled, lying beside me, "No… you're not seventeen yet…"

I saw him eyeing my neck lustily, and I tilted his head up. "Eyes up here." I chuckled, holding him close.

He kissed my lips tenderly, "This is the best night of my life…" he sighed, "Anita, I don't remember everything… but I promise never to forget any more time I have with you…" he hugged me closer, burying his head into my neck. I felt his tears as they fell onto my skin, and I petted his head gently, whispering soft words to him.

I smiled, thinking sadly, yet happily of all the memories lost to my lover… new ones replaced the old, and while some weren't happy, they were still there… this was one night I would never ever forget… this was _a night to remember…_


End file.
